Conventional probes for gas turbine engines are fabricated from a multitude of discrete parts. Generally, kiel heads (also called kiel cups) that surround static instrumentation are welded to a machined airfoil or duct through which instrumentation is routed. The airfoil or duct is welded to a plate that is mounted by bolts on the exterior skin of the engine.
The types of material suitable for use in these probes are limited because of the need to conventionally machine such probes with lathes, milling machines and other devices. Further, fabricated probes can be very intrusive on the engine airflow resulting in a loss of engine efficiency. This is a result of their relatively large size. Miniaturization of such probes is limited by conventional machining techniques. The use of a multitude of such large probes on test engines can degrade engine performance to a degree that the effects of engine improvements that should be detected by test instrumentation are obscured by the airflow disruption resulting from the test instrumentation.
Fabricated probes are also limited to relatively cool engine areas and cannot be positioned in the highest temperature, highest pressure engine areas. When placed in these areas fabricated metal probes with brazed or welded kiel heads tend to crack or deteriorate and losened probe material may subsequently damage the engine.
In view of the above a need exists for improved static probe instrumentation for high temperature, high pressure environments.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved static sensor probe for use in high temperature, high pressure environments.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a probe that will be less intrusive on engine airflow then conventional probes.